Soul Resurrección - Chapter Eight: Training
Goku: ...Who are you? ???: You will know very soon... Goku: What..? The mysterious person took out a Zanpakuto and started chasing Goku around intending to kill him. Goku: What are you doing?! ???: What do you think I am doing i'm gonna kill you! Goku: Someone help me! As the mysterious person was about to strike him Goku suddently woke up to see LT standing on the door. Goku: Was I....dreaming? LT: Apparently. Goku: What a weird dream someone with a Zanpakuto was chasing my to try to kill me and it was in my inner world. LT: Oh... Goku: Hmmmm? LT: Its nothing get ready we are gonna go train... Goku: Train for what? LT: ...Bankai. Goku: A what now? LT: Ill explain later lets just go. Goku: Okay then. Goku got ready as he and LT left for the training ground to find that Cocoa and Ella where already training for the same thing. Ella: Well look who's here. LT: Oh come on give me a damn break! Ella: Why are you here? LT: I came to train Goku to achieve Bankai just in case something happens. Ella: Something? LT explained to Ella what Goten told him a few days ago about the Arrancar in Goku's Zanpakuto. Ella: I see... Goku: Hello Cocoa. Cocoa: Hi there. Goku: How are y- Ella: Okay you two now your gonna train with us to achieve Bankai. LT: Yep and you are not gonna train with your respective Captain. Goku and Cocoa: Wha? LT: Goku you are gonna train with Captain Ella and Cocoa will be training with me. Goku: Why?! LT: You already know what my Bankai is so the training would be easy if you trained with me on the other hand you don't know how Captain Ella's Bankai is so training with her would be better. Goku: ...Ouch this won't turn out good. Cocoa: Uh-oh. Ella: Enough with the talking lets start. LT: We won't go easy on you now. Goku and Cocoa: Okay... Cocoa went to train with LT as both released their Zanpakuto's and started to spar. Goku: Ummm... Ella: You just gonna stand there or what? Goku: Oh sorry. Ella: Enough with the sorry crap now come at me....Kill Grace! Goku: Crap...Awaken Kuroiken! They both started to spar for a while until Goku finally managed to catch up with Ella. On the other side Cocoa managed to achieve the same thing as Goku. Goku: This is not easy but not to hard. Ella: Oh really? Goku: ...What? Cocoa: Be careful Goku. Goku: I will same goes for you. LT: Wow you learn quick huh. Ella: They both do. LT: Are you ready Ella? Ella: That's '''Captain '''Ella for you and okay. LT: ...Whatever anyways now get ready for a trainin in a whole new level. Ella and LT both stood there as their spiritual pressure started to rise quickly. Goku: Ugh this is not gonna be good. Cocoa: I agree with you... LT and Ella: ...BANKAI! They both activated their Bankai's as they prepared to take the training with Goku and Cocoa to a whole new level. 008 Category:Fanfiction